Nothing But Hospitality
by MrNameless12472
Summary: My first story, which I hope you'll like. Yugi x Shizuka. Timidshipping in a hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Joey glanced over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of his friends face as the two of them entered the hospital. He mused that less than a year ago, Yugi was carefree, almost innocent in the way he acted and spoke, but now something had changed. The boy's attitudes had changed from the moment he'd been forced into that duel with Kaiba. The need to rescue his grandfather had driven him on then, and although he'd escaped Pegasus' Kingdom, he still saw life as a fight. A fight to know the story of the Egyptian Pharaoh residing within him.

The sliding doors glided open as Joey and Yugi entered the surgically white building (appropriate for a hospital), and presented the weary-looking receptionist with their ID, whereupon they were instructed to head up to the third floor "without any card games this time!". Suffice to say Joey and Yugi had grown bored the last time they visited and conducted an impromptu tournament played by several patients.

The door to Serenity's room was left ajar as they approached, leading to Joey's acute sense that something was amiss. Only a few feet from the door, Joey casually called out "Serenity! It's your best brother and the King Of Games here to see y-" before being asphyxiated by Tristan's arm as he raced out of the door, followed closely by an over-zealous porter yelling rapidly into a walkie-talkie. "Individual does NOT have ID, intercept on stairwell B in 15 seconds!". "How low the military have fallen", remarked Yugi to Joey, who responded with a nervous laugh. "Y'know I hate it when you use them big words! And jeez, will he ever just ask my sister out if he's that into her?". It was now Yugi's turn to give an awkward smile, as the thought of Tristan and Serenity gave him an uncomfortable feeling down in his stomach. Serenity was a lovely girl, although inconvenienced by her blindness, and it pained Yugi to think of her falling for Tristan.

"Only a blind girl would ever want me" thought Yugi as the pair crossed the boundary separating Serenity from the outside world. Yugi had long ago denounced his belief in God, but he found himself resenting the idea now, knowing what had been done to the beautiful Serenity and hating that anyone might have to endure the inability to see the beauty around them.

No. He had to stop thinking like this and focus his efforts on discovering the Pharaoh's secrets. The strange man known as Shadi had shown a little of his mind to Yugi only a few weeks ago, yet huge gaps remained in the story and left more confusion than ever in their wake. The man inhabiting Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was known only as Yami had only a small amount of knowledge remaining of his past, including his being an Egyptian Pharaoh.

"Hello Joey and Yugi, I've missed you so much!" exclaimed Serenity with apparent glee as the pair approached the bed. She sat up and received a long hug from Joey, grinning the whole time. The two hadn't spent this much time together since before their parents split up, and it was a heart-warming sight, if in bad circumstances, to see their affection for one another. Yugi shoved his hands into his pockets due to a sudden feeling of not having a clue where to put them, and stared at the floor. Maybe it was hospitals? He'd certainly felt alright when he'd arrived, but now his guts were doing back-flips.

The friends sat down near Serenity's feet, recounting to her tales of their adventures (if you called that nightmare an adventure) in Duellist Kingdom. Exchanging jokes about Weevil Underwood's voice seemed particularly amusing to Joey, a distraction that abruptly ended when an irate nurse threatened to eject them from the premises if they wouldn't stop laughing so loudly. Yugi told the true story of his final duel with Pegasus, figuring he could entrust the secrets of his Millennium Eye to his best friend and Serenity, a girl he felt he could trust with anything.

Serenity sat up between the pair, placing one hand on Yugi's shoulder to steady herself. Yugi felt a jolt of electricity run down his spine, rendering him paralysed for a moment- a feeling he hadn't experienced as far back as he could remember. The thought struck him like a thunderclap. What if... these feelings he was experiencing... were caused by Serenity? Joey would never forgive him. Of course, Joey wouldn't know yet, but it was bound to come out eventually. It hit him again. He loved Serenity. He loved Serenity. He had to repeat it in his head to overcome the dizziness he was enduring. This was unlike any of the tests he'd experienced, even while trying to rescue his friends and Grandpa. This was different, an empty longing, and all for a girl who had never seen his face.

"I...I need the bathroom." stammered Yugi, before hurrying off for some air. "What do you think is wrong with him? He's never usually pale like that?" muttered Joey to Serenity, in a way that suggested something was amiss. "Last time I saw him behaving like this his grandpa had been kidnapped!"

Out in the hallway, Yugi attempted to get a hold of himself for a moment, before taking a deep breath and deciding to suppress his feelings. He could never have anything with Serenity, and he knew that. Both the strain on Joey's emotions and (bad though it sounded) her disability prevented Yugi from taking any action. The moment she removed her bandages and saw him for who he was she'd panic and never talk to him again. Tristan liked Serenity and everyone knew it. What if she rejected Yugi and told Tristan? All sense of civility would be lost between them. He was a stupid boy- but no. Not just a boy. A duellist. And a damn good one, he thought, grinning as for a moment he held his Millennium Puzzle. He would get over this, and he and Serenity would be friends. Just friends, like everyone expected them to be. Like they SHOULD be. He cleared his throat to steady his voice and re-entered the ward.

"Heya Yugi, welcome back! What was up with you a moment ago, you were all pale?" inquired Joey. "Oh nothing, I just don't like hospitals, I guess" came the response. "Well I've just been told we gotta leave, so say your goodbyes and we're outta here! I'll wait downstairs, don't be late!". Joey was his usual energetic self, and though Yugi desperately wanted to join in, he found his thoughts drifting back towards the Serenity-zone.

"W-well I guess I'd better be going in a minute, Serenity, wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting..." Yugi stepped over his things to hug her goodbye, stumbling slightly as he did so, and managed an awkward hug- a hug nevertheless- sending another jolt down his back. This time he wasn't going to run, or be scared. He had to make this moment alone count. Sitting down on the bed cover he moved a hand down to grip hers, then leaned in. She smiled softly as their lips brushed, then met in the middle. By now Yugi's hands were shaking with nerves, but Serenity offered no resistance as their embrace continued, undisturbed except for the sound of their breathing.

They finally broke apart after seconds that had seemed like minutes, and Yugi gasped for breath. "That... that shouldn't have happened, Serenity. I'm sorry."

"Yugi, wait-" started Serenity, as he bolted out of the door, skidding on the wet floor as he went, before the entrance shut and Yugi headed home, the thoughts of the nights events still swirling around in his mind.

"Well well, Yugi, looks like somebody's got a little secret..." came a voice. Yugi panicked for a split second, before coming to the sudden realisation that the voice was his own- or at least, in his possession. The Pharaoh must have been quietly observing the whole scene. Feeling uncomfortable, he made a point of removing the Puzzle whenever he visited Serenity again. IF he visited Serenity again.

Never mind that now. It could wait. For now, ecstasy took Yugi by the hand and led him in a near skip to the foyer, where Joey waited for his arrival- it was late, and down town Domino City was reputably dangerous at night. None of that mattered to Yugi, for in this state he felt he could take on a whole biker gang and win. All that remained was to keep his "little secret" safe from those who could exploit it. Pegasus had used Yugi's loved ones in the past, and nothing was to say anyone wouldn't do it again. Joey would be fairly murderous, and Tristan might flip. Yugi took one last glance up at Serenity's window three floors above, and wondered if that poor girl knew of the significance of that night.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Special Part 1

A blue glow still remained on the horizon when Yugi and Joey arrived at the hospital. The Snow was drifting softly towards the ground and might have been pleasant, were it not for the freezing cold. Yugi's shivering, he suspected, was not merely down to the winter weather.

The last time he had visited here, he'd make the somewhat terrifying discovery of his love for Serenity. The pair had shared a kiss, and should Joey ever find out, there could be heavy consequences. Also a problem was Tristan, whom Yugi knew, almost for certain, was also infatuated with Serenity.

The duo once more flashed ID as they passed the front desk, and took the stairs to the third floor. Their short walk was met with staring from staff and patients alike. Yugi Muto, the Duel Monsters champion, was in THEIR hospital!

"Heh, yeah, that's right, number one and number two are visitin' you!" declared Joey.

"Who's that guy next to Yugi?" muttered a nurse, turning to her friend. "Isn't he the brother of that poor blind girl upstairs?"

Joey gave an exasperated look as they turned the corner into the hallway outside Serenity's room. While an experienced duellist, who had indeed placed second in Pegasus' Duellist Kingdom tournament, he had yet to command the respect of many, few of whom recognised him. Yugi often thought Joey might be jealous, but sought to reassure him through any means possible. Joey was talented, even if there were those who couldn't see it, and Yugi swore to make sure that Joey Wheeler would become a household name. Besides, it was Christmas. Time to relax and forget about Duel Monsters.

Joey reached the door first, before pausing cautiously. He could hear a voice inside the room, and was acutely aware of being the only visitor scheduled that day. He decided to risk interrupting and burst through the door, in a way exclusive to Joey (meaning falling over his own feet).

"SERENI-Mai?"

"Oh, hey, Joey, fancy seeing you here... me and Serenity were just having a little catch up session!"

It was Mai, the duellist they'd befriended at Duellist Kingdom, and who, as far as Yugi could see, Joey had taken quite a shine to. The pair had started out as big rivals, but the boy had obviously decided to follow his biological feelings rather than his (admittedly somewhat limited) common sense. They might deny it, but it was obvious to Yugi what was really going on.

In his thoughtfulness, Yugi had forgotten who exactly he was visiting, and his stomach fell back to earth slightly faster than he would have liked- Serenity gave a nervous smile in their general direction as he and Tristan followed Joey into the room.

Mai had been about to leave, but was delayed by the group's arrival. Yugi was glad for her presence; she kept the pressure off, and distracted Joey to the extent that he and Serenity even managed to grasp a few hurriedly whispered messages into each other's ears, as the group talked for hours about anything and everything.

The sun had long set by the time the lights came on outside. Christmas in Domino City was a notoriously low-key affair, yet from this height there was something satisfactory to watching the few dots of light spread over the horizon and reflect the stars above.

"All those lights out there... makes you think how small we really are, doesn't it..." observed Joey, to Yugi's amusement. He loved Joey's philosophical moments, and to think that the boy who had once bullied him was capable of this kind of humility brought a smile to his face.

Mai's hand curled around Joey's as she pulled gently and muttered into his ear that they might find a better view on the roof.

"Hey, uh, guys, me and Mai are goin' to look at the city from the roof? You coming?"

"Sorry, but no thanks. I didn't bring a coat, and it's awfully chilly out there. I'll stay and keep you company, Serenity!" Yugi politely declined. "I'll see you all in a moment."

"Suit yourself Yugi. We'll be back when we get bored!" Joey joked. He flicked off the lights as he passed the threshold through to the hallway. "That should give you a better view!" He shouted back as the two sets of footsteps disappeared down the hall.

Yugi couldn't believe his luck. Alone with Serenity for at least half an hour while his three friends went exploring? The soft glow through the windows of the city below set the stage perfectly- enough light to see by, but dark enough for privacy. He took a seat next to Serenity, who had ceased perching on the edge of her bed and swung her legs back onto it.

"We really need to stop meeting like this!" She giggled, before reaching over to Yugi. He took the blind girl's hand and guided it to his waist, then leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know. But then until you recover, we can't meet any other way, can we?" he responded. Serenity did not respond, but put her other hand round him and pulled him into a sitting hug, which soon became an embrace on the bed once she rolled over. She found her way to his mouth, and kissed again, harder this time, with her mouth slightly open. He kissed back, moving his hands behind her and under the girl's shirt, clutching her warm back. Serenity was shivering slightly, though not out of cold, as she slid her arms under his jacket and laid her fingers on his stomach. He felt cold. God, they were doing this in a hospital bed. Was this even allowed? Serenity didn't know, and much less did she care.

Wind whipped across the helipad of Domino Hospital, and the two figures emerged, silhouetted against the skyline, from the stairs leading up to the roof. Of course, they weren't supposed to be there, but Mai could hardly think of a better place for them to be alone. She gripped Joey's hand tightly.

"It's beautiful up here..." She whispered. Joey couldn't help thinking the view wasn't the only thing. Of course, he'd never pull together the courage to say that to her, so he instead pulled her round to face him and looked her in the eyes.

"Mai... there's somethin' I've been wanting to tell you for a while... and you probably aren't going to want to hear it, but-"

"Save it Joey. I know what you're going to say, and to be honest I've been wanting... oh, just come here!" She stammered, before somewhat roughly pulling him in and kissing him roughly on the lips. They stayed entwined for what seemed to Joey like minutes, the wind cutting into them like a razor, but offering no hindrance, for they merely held on tighter for warmth.

The fantasies of the pair had finally reached their realisation, and at a perfect time- what time could be more romantic than now, Christmas time, in the snow?

"This may have taken a while to happen, Mai, but God, there couldn't be a more perfect place..." breathed Joey. Mai merely gave him a smirk, and stared him in the eyes as her small hands worked their way down their body and began undoing his belt.

Three stories below, Serenity still caressed Yugi. The boy's palms now rested on her chest, and, though unfamiliar with the situation, she felt rather at ease. Neither one knew how much time had passed. Joey and Mai would be back any moment, and were they to be caught like this there would be no excuse to save them.

"Yugi, I- I've never felt like this before. But.. what if my brother comes back?" sighed Serenity.

"Then we'll just have to see what happens... but for now, we should be safe." He kissed her again. "Knowing those two, they're probably having a little alone time of their own..." He might be joking, but he wished Joey well. He and Mai were so perfect, and hell, if he could be happy, Joey had better be as well. Still exhilarated, he pulled the covers up over their heads as Serenity shifted to sit on his stomach and took his hands into her own. Her breath was soft and fast, though became slower and heavier as she released Yugi's hands and began to lower her jeans.

Joey and Mai held hands, yet were silent as they advanced down the corridor, the events of that night likely still fresh in their minds. Joey would never have believed, upon his entering the hospital, what would take place. Things could not have gone more perfectly. Mai might be older, but he loved her. The thought scared him, yet at the same time thrilled him. He only hoped that they would have more time to explore it, before Kaiba's Battle City tournament began. What if they ended up opponents? What if she and Yugi were made to duel? Where his loyalties lay he hadn't a clue, but he knew that tonight, at least, he might go to bed without a care in the world.

Yugi perched on the end of Serenity's bed, concentrating fiercely on his own palms. He was sweating, though that was to be expected. What if Joey found out about what had happened that night? He had little confidence their friendship would survive the ordeal. If anything, his friends would believe he had taken advantage of Serenity, used her for his own ends. In some ways he felt he had. He saw no way anyone with full sight would be able to do those things, knowing who he was and what he looked like.

But this was not the time for humility. Serenity had curled up asleep, and Yugi's lips brushed her cheek before he left the room for the final time that year. He vowed to himself that whatever the consequences, he would continue to see her, to love her, and most importantly keep the secret from Joey. Battle City would present many risks- people were aware of his prowess as a duellist now, and many would do anything in their power to win, he knew that. But thoughts of Serenity's face would keep him level headed throughout any trials that lay ahead.

He took one last glance at her through the still open door, before sealing it behind him, shutting himself off from Serenity once more, for however long it might be until they were reunited for those next few brief hours, clutching at moments alone until she was able to regain her sight.

Yugi and Joey met by the main staircase, Mai having departed via a different route so as to avoid detection as an unauthorised visitor. Contented, if a little worried, the friends set off into the crisp snow outside. Taking their last glimpses of the hospital as it disappeared behind apartment blocks, Joey relayed to Yugi the night's events. Had Yugi ever been in any reasonable doubt regarding Joey's feelings, the news might have come as a shock, yet under these circumstances he felt nothing but joy for Joey, and gratitude for alleviating the pressure laid on him.

Pausing briefly outside of Yugi's house, the pair said their goodbyes. Yugi was ecstatic. Serenity's heart was now his, and at the same time, Joey had found love.

"Merry Christmas Yugi!" smiled Joey, before turning on his heel and heading home.

"And you too!" Yugi shouted back, pushing open the door into the welcoming light and warmth of his home. And he meant it.

* * *

Author's notes: Yeah, I played it safe with the pairings... but I hope you enjoy this :) parts 2 and 3 coming up soon! Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Special Part 2

Yugi stood at his window, watching that morning's sunrise shimmer off of the snowy rooftops of Domino City- it really was a beautiful sight to behold. The streets were empty, ever-present reminders of the culture in which they lived. Who would venture outside, at this time and on this day? Very few indeed, though Yugi had already made a point of remembering to visit his friends later.

Turning on his heel, he stepped away from the window, grabbed his Millennium Puzzle, and threw it over his neck, while at the same time feeling a certain warmth spread from it; it seemed comfortable to be in the presence of the Pharaoh, and in any case, Yugi certainly wasn't going to miss the opportunity to gain a few degrees of heat. Experiencing the coldest winter for several years was unpleasant at the best of times, and living in a shop not necessarily designed as a residence did little to help matters.

He made his way downstairs, eyes still adjusting to the light, and aided by the bannister, to find his Grandpa waiting for him- holding a stack of presents. Dazed for a fraction of a second by this unusual sight, it occurred to him what he had been missing for the entire five minutes of his being awake. It was Christmas Day! Clearly his mind had been distracted by the previous night's events with Serenity; and, to a lesser extent, his thoughts wandering over the what Joey and Mai had gotten up to (though frankly it was difficult to forget).

"Merry Christmas, Grandson!" Grandpa shouted. For an old man he really was capable of some amazing energy in his voice sometimes. "Some from me, some from your friends, but open them all now!"

Yugi hardly needed any encouragement. He was still a small child at heart, and was never going to open his presents calmly and quietly in any case.

From his Grandpa, a case of Duel Monsters cards. Clearly nobody expected anything else, but Yugi was satisfied. While a little superfluous, he didn't exactly own every card in the game, and was glad of the chance to replenish his Deck, which by anyone's standards was becoming rather predictable.

From Joey, a new video game which proudly boasted an apparently excellent co-operative campaign. Yugi smiled at the rather obvious hint staring him in the face.

An official looking parcel was next, although Yugi was suspicious, a feeling confirmed by the label. He got as far as "From all the staff at 4Kid-" before tossing it over his shoulder. His aim wasn't anything brilliant, and it landed in the sink with a thud. The last time 4Kids sent him a present it had been a Steven Seagal video with all the fight scenes censored. The whole experience lasted around five minutes, and had left Yugi with a headache as if he'd been punched in the teeth by Wolverine.

Tea's gift (a new jacket) was probably his favourite of the three so far- it appeared to be tailored, and featured extra inside pockets for storing his cards. His prowess at a card game was the only thing anyone thought about these days, he thought with a grin, slipping on the jacket over his pyjamas.

He received several other minor gifts (mainly more cards, though there was a thank you note and a slab of chocolate from Mokuba Kaiba, as a way of expressing his gratitude for saving him from the Shadow Realm at Duellist Kingdom), opening them one by one, littering the kitchen floor with paper until only one small package remained sealed.

Yugi's insides seemed to move in a way that can only be desperately attempting to separate themselves from his body. He reread the label twice, three times, hoping that he was wrong, and that he wouldn't have to open this in front of his Grandpa. Waiting for his back to be turned, he hurriedly pocketed it and fumbled out an excuse of leaving his slippers upstairs before bolting the door to his room, launching himself onto his bed and tearing open the present. It was from his girlfriend (it felt strange to call her that) Serenity. It was a small, framed photo of herself. Yugi smiled, placed the photo on his table next to his bed, and screwed up the wrapping paper with the intention of disposing of it. He never got quite that far, owing to his discovery of a note still hidden inside. The handwriting was messy and uneven, but then, a blind girl had written it, so he couldn't expect perfection.

"Yugi, this note is for you, and ONLY for you. I may not have known you very long.. but you've made the last few weeks some of the most special I've ever had. I love you. And the first thing I want to see when I get out of hospital is you... Serenity."

Yugi mouthed the words to himself over and over before rolling onto his bed, laughing with glee, clutching her letter to his chest. He would have been content to lie there all day. A more perfect Christmas he couldn't have asked for. She loved him. It might be a naïve thought, but maybe she would always love him. He curled into the foetal position, grinning into his knees, and lay for what seemed like hours under his warm covers, sneaking glances at her photo, electrified by his joy and wondering how his day could get any better than this. Well, he could always go to visit Serenity, but there was a certain impossibility to that in that Joey wasn't going to, and questions would almost certainly be asked when Yugi disappeared for several hours.

Yugi's celebratory thoughts were violently shoved to the side by his Grandpa hammering on the door in order to complain that he was missing breakfast. Yugi could starve for a week and still be ecstatic, though an angry Grandpa certainly might have dampened the mood slightly.

Hurrying downstairs and ingesting his breakfast in the space of 30 seconds, Yugi threw on his clothes and bolted out of the door towards Joey's house. Pausing for breath and attempting to regain some warmth in his pale hands, he stopped at an empty intersection and leant on a railing; at which point a flurry of snow landed a solid hit on the side of his head.

"Gotcha Yugi!" yelled Joey, ducking as Yugi returned fire, joined by a running Tea who was flinging snow in every direction. Freezing but having the time of his life, Yugi charged Joey carrying an armful of powder, which was quickly deposited over his head and down the back of his shirt.

The trio made their way to the centre of town. The statue which evoked the alleged spirit and charisma of Domino City (though few of the residents could see this as more than a façade maintained by the completely blank-faced and uncharismatic town council) had frozen solid.

"Race you!" yelled Tea, darting onto the statue- and promptly falling on her ass. The two boys giggled and ran to catch up- they slipped over too, and the three lay on their backs on the ice, laughing.

Yugi was amazed. His letter from Serenity. His time spent with his best friends. This couldn't get any better. He loved them both. He loved this day, and he loved Serenity more than it all.

This had been the perfect Christmas.

* * *

Author's Notes: Not much romance in this chapter after the beginning. I wanted to show a Christmas for all my main character, but being the lazy git I am forgot to. Happy Holidays!!


End file.
